


The Feels of Castamere

by berryblue_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblue_girl/pseuds/berryblue_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is late for a reaction to a very important date: the Red Wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feels of Castamere

**Author's Note:**

> For fullmoon_ficlet's Late challenge. I am a huge GOT fan and I thought that this would be something Stiles would do to Scott and get an evil glee out of Scott’s fanboy pain. I hope this gives you a giggle!

_Okay, I need to ask a favor._

**What**

_I might get back into town a bit later than originally planned._

**No**

_Derek!_

_You don’t even know what I’m going to ask!_

**I do know and the answer is no. Watch the reaction video.**

_It’s not the same and you know it! Besides you’re watching it online so there is no definite start time!_

**We just finished episode six. You have two hours until nine starts.**

_Relationships have ended over less…_

**I’m willing to take that chance. Better hurry. I think this might top the Ned Stark reaction video.**

_ASS!_

*~*~*~*~*

“What in God’s name has gotten into you?”

Stiles had bolted from his Jeep as soon as his dad had put it in park, grabbed his bag from the backseat, and was currently bouncing in place by the front door while he waited for his dad. The pair had gone out of town to spend Thanksgiving with his dad’s family in Seattle, which would have been completely fine were it not for one small detail: Scott had finally caved and started watching _Game of Thrones_. The group had been getting their fair share of entertainment because of Scott’s hatred of spoilers. They had been watching a few episodes at a time at Derek’s loft for the past few Sundays and had finally reached season three.

“Scott’s been watching _Game of Thrones_ ,” Stiles explained in a rush, “and he’s going to watch _Rains of Castamere_ soon!”

His dad, a devoted fan of the books and the show, looked at Stiles, his eyes narrowing slightly, and said, “You are evil, son.” Stiles grinned. “I know. Now hurry and unlocked the door so that I can go enjoy Scott’s man pain!”

His dad grabbed his bags and moved to the front door, barely having time to unlock it before Stiles had it open and was up the stairs. He dumped his bag on his bedroom floor and hurried downstairs, snatching the keys from his dad.

_ON MY WAY_

**Red Wedding happening right now**

Stiles cursed as his Jeep screeched to a stop and he hastily climbed out. By the time he reached Derek’s loft, he could hear the beginnings of a good Scott rant happening. Stile opened the door to see Scott standing in front of the television. His best friend turned to him and yelled, “You did this on purpose, didn’t you? You fucking suck, dude!”

Stiles couldn’t help but snort a laugh, teasing, “I thought it was just a tv show, Scott?”

“Oh shut up!” Scott pouted, taking a seat in the middle of the floor. Allison and Isaac moved from their spots on the love seat and took either side of Scott, who was still asking, “Why would he do that? Who would create such a badass character like Robb and then kill him? This show sucks!”

“Come on,” Derek tried to reason from his recliner, “it’s not that bad.”

Stiles moved toward Derek as Scott ranted, “That’s easy for you to say! Your favorite character is still alive!”

Stiles snorted. “And the fact that it is Jaime freakin’ Lannister of all people is a bizarre concept in and of itself.”

Derek glared as Stiles took a seat on the couch next to Cora and said mulishly, “He is a character with great depth.”

“He shoved a kid off a tower!” Stiles shouted back. “We’re not getting into another damn debate, you two!” Cora growled, effectively ending the argument. “Everyone is entitled to their own opinion.”

“No matter how wrong it may be,” Stiles mumbled, causing Cora to pinch his arm and Derek to growl. Scott, still in mourning over the death of Robb, whined, “Who gives a crap about the Lannisters? The Starks have suffered two more loses!”

As Allison and Isaac attempted to console Scott, Stiles asked Cora and Derek in an eager whisper, “So how was his reaction?”

“Oh my God, it was priceless!” Cora replied gleefully. “We were proactive and set the camera up on a tripod because Derek and I knew we were going to be laughing too hard.”

Stiles looked around and frowned when he noticed Erica, Boyd, and Lydia weren’t there. He asked Derek, who replied with a snort, “The three of them went to watch a movie and said we were sick individuals to torment Scott like this.”

“Oh please!” Stiles dismissed. “It was Erica and Lydia’s idea to record Scott’s reaction to Ned’s death in the first place!”

Stiles toed out of his shoes and settled into the couch cushions, asking his best friend, “You want to watch episode ten, buddy? We promise nothing traumatic happens.”

Scott looked up to glare at him but said softly, “I guess so. Might as well get it over with.”

“Attaboy!” Stiles replied as Cora moved to ready the next episode.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos are loved like the Hales love leather!


End file.
